Forever Yours
by Fenrir Vanagandr
Summary: Sookie and Eric were high school sweethearts, their live were all planned out: graduate high school, enrol at the same university in the fall and somewhere in the distant future...get married. They were each others whole world. One fateful turn of events changed all of that...
1. How They Started

**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters used in the making of this stories, they belong to the rightful owner of the SVM series Charlene Harris.**

* * *

 **SOOKIE:**

The knock on the door awakened me from my deep slumber. "Honey, it's time to wake up." I heard my mother's voice through the closed door.

My head automatically snapped to the clock on my bedside table, the number eleven glaring back at me. _Dear lord how did I sleep for so long_ I wondered before trying to sit up, only to be pulled back against the mattress by a tired Eric, nonsensical ramblings falling from his lips as he slept.

I suddenly remembered why it was that I slept so well and until this late in the day – because of my wonderful boyfriend who decided it was a good idea to throw rocks at my window late at night simply because he missed me, even though we had decided earlier that day that he wasn't going to be coming over. A smile formed on my face as I remembered the night before. I ran my hand through his silky blonde mane, as he tightened his grip around my waist, my smile widening ever further.

"Honey?" My mother said again softly.

"Oh shit!" I whispered in panic, before slapping Eric on his bare and muscular back, causing him to groan. "Eric!" I hissed. "You need to hide. NOW!" I commanded in a tone low enough that my mother wouldn't hear me. Eric groaned and shifted in bed, barley moving an inch. Damn it, he just had to be a deep sleeper. "Eric!" I hissed again and started to push him towards the edge of the bed my hands and feet, scrapping together all the energy I could muster.

Panic filled me as I heard the door handle slowly start to turn and I slapped Eric once again, this time with a lot more force than I had originally intended, as he instantly jerked up from the bed glaring at me, his annoyed gaze meeting my panicked ones and only then did he realise what was going on.

After this I should probably give him a medal, because I don't think I have ever seen him move as fast as he did in that moment.

In one swift motion he moved to silently slip under the bed. I thanked the gods that if he wasn't as fit and agile as he is, he would've landed with a resounding thud on the floor.

Actually, I silently thanked his muscles every time I see him without a shirt.

A pleasant shiver ran through my body from the though before the door finally opened, as I lay down and closed my eyes quickly to give the illusion of sleep.

"Honey, it's time to wake up" my mother told me once again and I shifted slightly in bed before slowly opening my eyes to the day, before peering up under my lashes to meet my mother's cerulean gaze, just like that of my own, as she gave me a warm smile. "Good morning."

"Morning mom" I answered, faking a yawn for emphasis.

"Come on downstairs for breakfast, your father and I need to talk to you." My mother told me and I immediately wondered I _oh god, what the hell have I done now?_

"Um, okay… I'll be down in a minute" my hesitance colouring my tone.

My mother nodded and started to close the door, before peering round once more, her voice showing her amusement "oh, and bring Eric." I could hear her laughter echo down the hallway as she walked away.

My eyes immediately widened as Eric crawled out from under the bed, giving me his roguish smile before lying down on the bed beside me. My gaze drifted from the door before settling down to face the boy beside me. "This is your fault." I accused as my tiny fist collided with his muscular chest, a small giggle escaping my mouth. How embarrassing. "You should've been faster" I stubbornly complained, trying in vain to control my laughter.

"Come on, it's not that bad" he grinned, before our lips connected in a soft kiss, too irritated to respond before he slowly pulled away. "They love me and that's when they already know that I've deflowered you" he chuckled as my cheeks turned a startling shade of crimson from his words.

He just had to bring it up…

My mother kind of found an empty condom wrapper under my bed once, god that was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life.

She wasn't as mad as I suspected though. She was relieved that we were smart enough to wear protection and since Eric and I had been together for one year when it happened, she figured it was going to happen sooner or later.

My father however was not as calm. He was downright pissed. My mother had to calm him down so that he wouldn't go and look for his shotgun to hunt Eric down with. It was quite tense between my father and Eric at first when he would come over to the house, but the tension soon eased.

Eric is right though, my parents really do love him. Go figure.

Something about seeing in Eric's eyes just how much he loves me and how he acts around me.

I wonder how they would react if they knew we slept together in my bed the first time we met…

He was the most popular boy in school, you see he's a football player, or rather _the_ football player at our school – quarterback. He never had a girlfriend before me, even though the girls used to throw themselves at him regularly, even after we got together. Apparently they didn't think we would last, most of them stopped however when Eric climbed up onto the table in the cafeteria and declared his love for me and told the girls to stop – we had a fight earlier that day because a slut had kissed him unexpectedly and I saw them – and those who didn't stop then, stopped when I accidently broke the girl's nose.

Well, maybe not accidently…she also had to have an operation to fix her nose. Oops…

Oh well…she probably would have operated on it anyway, at least now she had a reason to convince her parents to do it sooner.

I however was… a nobody; I guess you could call it that. I had never had a boyfriend before Eric. I didn't like attention, so I preferred to stay in the background, it didn't mean that I was shy or anything, I just don't like all the drama that tends to follow when you're a somebody.

One day in junior year, my friend Amelia decided that she wanted to drag me to a party she was invited to. I usually don't like parties; I hate to get drunk, because I hate to feel sick, which you tend to do when you drink too much and I don't like to dance with random guys because I hate it when they start grinding on you.

Even so, I actually agreed. I don't know why, I just felt like I should go for once.

Amelia dolled me up, literally forced me to wear a navy halter neck dress that hugged my curves. It was a gorgeous dress, so she didn't have to try and persuade me for long, but when she wanted to do my hair – that however took a while.

You see…Amelia is clumsy. So to curl my hair is almost suicide. She's bound to at least burn me, which she did.

Then she did my makeup and when I finally looked into the mirror – I couldn't help but smile brightly at my reflection. The dress looked perfect against my tan skin and it clung to my body in all the right places. My golden coloured hair framed my heart shaped face and the sultry style makeup made it impossible to not look into my doe like eyes.

It was in a word, perfect.

The party was just as I predicted. Overwhelming. I took a few drinks – just enough to make me feel buzzed but not sick – and I danced on the dancefloor for a while until a drunk guy suddenly grabbed my arm, I snatched it away and when he didn't get the drift, I decided to walk away.

I ended up in a dark room and didn't bother to flick the light switch, but sat down on the floor instead and sighed in relief as all the noise dissipated. You know the girl that always screams when watching a horror movie and hides behind a pillow or someone else's body? Well that's me. I wasn't scared in the dark right then, but when I heard a groan from somewhere in the room I immediately stiffened and when I felt something move against the side of my body and felt , I guess you could say a spark from the contact – I immediately screamed before jamming my elbow to the side of my would be attacker. For some reason I suspected it to be a ghost, monster or something so when I heard someone curse – I was surprised and stood up from my position on the floor before flicking the light on.

There lying on the floor was none other than the schools most popular guy – Eric Northman. "What the hell!" He groaned as he tried to stand up but still seemingly a little drunk, sat back down on the floor when he realised that he couldn't stand up on his own.

"I'm so sorry" my apology tumbling out of my mouth as I went and crouched down beside him. "Are you okay? Should I get you some water?"

His gorgeous steel blue eyes that somehow remind me of the ocean met my cobalt ones for the first time. I've seen him around school of course but we've never spoken nor looked at each other at the same time. This was the first and I couldn't help but swallow down the lump that for some reason decided to form in my throat as I watched him.

 _What is this strange feeling that suddenly formed deep inside of me?_ I thought for myself.

His face was blank for a long moment before suddenly a smile formed on his flawless face. He sure is gorgeous, I understand now why girls like to throw themselves at him because even I somehow got the urge to do it. "You're Sookie right?" He asked as he pointed his finger towards me – not at all polite but hey, he's drunk – and my eyes widened upon hearing his words. I did not see that one coming, he knows my name? "Yeah, you're that cute girl Sookie right? You look different today but I'm right aren't I?" He smiled proudly, clearly happy that he remembered that much through his alcohol induced haze. My cheeks blushed an embarrassing shade of pink, as I nodded my head hesitantly. Eric's body relaxed as he slumped back down on the floor, laying his head down as he looked up at me, his gaze soft as they peered into mine. "You're beautiful you know that?"

"Um…" I blushed once again, which only caused his grin to widen.

"Adorable" He breathed out, his tone barely above a whisper.

 _Oh dear god, my cheeks must look like a damn tomato._

"Um… you want some water? Or maybe I could go and get someone for you?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable before moving to standing up. "Actually, I'm going to go and bring you some water. I'll be right back"

When I came back carrying a dixie cup filled with water, Eric was still lying in the same spot, as I closed the door before crouching down beside him once again. "Eric" I spoke softly. "I brought some water for you."

His eyes opened slowly and a sparkle was seen in his glacier gaze when his eyes found mine. He then eyed the glass of water before moving his body to a sitting position. As he took the water from my grip our hands touched, causing a tingle once again to spread through my body. Both of our forms froze from the contact, before a Cheshire like grin spread across his face, before gulping down the water quickly, as I sat and waited for him to finish.

"Here" He said and patted the spot beside him before putting the empty cup of water next to him on the floor. I eyed the spot hesitantly, unable to move from my current position. Eric's smile widened if that were even possible, before he gripped my wrist and dragged me down to sit beside him. "So, Sookie right? Sookie what?" He asked with the most adorable look I've ever seen.

I shifted to a more comfortable position. "Sookie Stackhouse" I answered with a smile of my own as I turned to face him.

"Eric Northman" Grinning boyishly, his eyes sparkled as they stared into mine with some kind of undiscernible emotion.

And that was the start for us.

The first time we talked was in the laundry room and boy, did we talk for a long time. Amelia had texted me saying she's going home with Tray – the guy she's seeing – and asked me if they should drop me off at home, I turned down her offer however because I enjoyed spending time with Eric way too much for it to end so early.

Since I didn't have a ride home, Eric insisted on walking me home when the time came for me to leave and I couldn't help but feel giddy at his suggestion. The minute we exited the house, he took of his black leather jacket, before placing it over my bare shoulders. I almost felt loved by this small act of chivalry, as it made my heart flutter in my chest.

As we walked down the road towards my house, we continued on talking about anything and everything, our hands brushing against one another as we walked. Not one moment with Eric felt awkward or uncomfortable anymore. Our conversations flowed effortlessly; it felt like we'd been friends forever, rather than meeting only an hour ago.

After a few more minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Eric suddenly stopped and stared down at our hands. I felt like the touch of our hands as they brushed against one another as we walked was comforting, because I knew we couldn't hold hands seeing as we had only just met, so at least for now this was good enough for me. "It hurts" He stated with an unreadable expression crossing his face, causing my body to stiffen. _Damn it, I blew it._ I thought to myself, even though all I wanted was to have some kind of contact with him. _Because you've got a crush on him now._

Oh god, I can't have a crush on him, that's just weird seeing as we have just met and he definitely doesn't feel the same way as I do for him. He's _the_ Eric Northman and I'm just...well…me.

Eric surprised me however as he took my hand into his and interlaced his fingers with mine before he started to walk again, dragging a gaping me along with him. "There, much better" he said as the corners of his lips quirked up into what I could only guess as a self-satisfied smirk.

 _It won't last you naïve little girl... it's just like Cinderella, it'll end at midnight._

I ignored the little voice inside my head as we continued on walking towards my house. It might end at midnight, but I'll remember this for days to come.

When we were just a block away, a clap of thunder sounded out through the darkness, before heavy sheets of rain started to pour down upon us. I immediately squealed, gripping Eric's hand tighter and started to make a break for home. I dragged him up on to my porch and unlocked the door, stepping inside with Eric following close behind me.

The door closed behind us and I suddenly started to feel uncomfortable, after realising that I was alone with a gorgeous guy I think I might be falling for. "Um… my parents are away" I said shyly, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. I wanted to hit myself at the moment, how could I say something so completely and utterly stupid!

 _It just sounded like you're suggesting something... stupid girl you have no filter._

All Eric said was "Oh..." and I started to feel even more uncomfortable. I really need to learn to think before I say something.

The torrential downpour batted the exterior of the house, as the thunder grew louder "Do you want to stay?"

 _Really? What did we just talk about?_

Eric's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion, before an amused smirk settled upon his face. "Are you afraid of the thunder?" He tilted his head waiting for my answer, his expression showing his amusement.

I threw my head back and laughed. "No" I stated simply once I had gathered my frazzled emotions, no longer feeling uncomfortable. "I just thought you might not want to walk home in this weather."

It was true; it would be cruel to send him home in a storm like this after taking the trouble to walk me safely back home.

"Oh…" He said almost disappointed. "Are you okay with me… um… sleeping here? We've just met after all" as he shifted uncomfortably, unsure as to what else he could do.

"I don't see it that way. It feels like I've known you forever" I couldn't help but smile.

A grin quickly spread across his face upon hearing my words. "I know how you feel."

His hand tightened around mine as we started to make the ascent up the stairs, but not before thinking to myself, _what the hell am I doing?_ I'm dragging a boy I've never met before today towards my bedroom, what the hell am I thinking! Is this a sane thing to do? It sure doesn't feel like it, especially when it comes to this boy. I feel free, like I'm supposed to go with the flow, but what if he wants to do something more? Should I go with the flow then to?

My mind going into overdrive.

When we arrived at my room, I made my way towards my closet, pulling out any oversize t-shirts that I thought would be big enough to fit him and the muscles that's hiding underneath his currently very wet and dark grey t-shirt. "Here, I think this will fit." I told him as I handed him the shirt.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the t-shirt he currently held in his hand. "Is this an old boyfriend's?" He asked, disgust clear in his tone.

"No, it's mine" I told him slightly confused as to why he was so angry all of a sudden, as he tilted his head back and let out a sigh of relief as my words finally registered in his head, before unlocking our hands, pulling at the hem of shirt, causing me to abruptly turn away in embarrassment.

 _Smooth move, you just proved to him that you've never seen a guy's torso before..._

"I… um… am going to change too" the words rushing out as I hurried towards my bed , grabbing my pyjama before walking into the adjoining bathroom. _Oh god, what am I doing?_ I wondered as I placed my hands over my burning cheeks.

After gathering myself; I finally slipped into my pyjamas, washed my face, throwing my hair up in a loose bun and exited the bathroom. As I walked out, I was greeted with the sight of Eric in only his boxers and my superman t-shirt looking at photos on my wall that consists of Amelia, I and my family.

He must have heard me or felt my presence because he suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned around to face me – his eyes went wide, as I watched Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

I suddenly wished my pyjamas consisted of something more than just black silk shorts and a black silk camisole...

"Um… we… um… don't have a guest room" I informed him nervously.

"It's okay, I can sleep on the couch"

"No it's okay." I said quickly before biting my lower lip in annoyance to myself. Why did I just say that?!

 _Really girl, buy a damn filter for your mouth!_

"What?" Eric breathed out in shock.

"It's okay; we can sleep in the same bed." I told him as I started to make my way towards the bed. "I seriously think you're way too tall to sleep on the couch" I actually chuckled as the image popped into my head. Eric didn't move from his spot, only looking at me hesitantly from my position beside the bed. "Seriously, it's okay. We'll just sleep. Right?" I questioned, wanting the reassurance.

"Of course" He said without hesitation and moved towards the other side of the bed. A smile formed on my face at his words and I removed the comforter before climbing in. Eric soon joined me.

Then silence.

Our bodies lay besides one another.

Straight.

Not moving.

Completely awkward.

All I could think about was the urge to lie in his arms. The urge was too strong for me to contain, so I decided to be bold and took the plunge. I moved closer towards his stiff body and laid my arms around him as my head rested on his defined chest that was unfortunately covered up. Thanks to me I might add...

"Is this okay?" I asked shyly , my voice quiet so as to not break the peace that had descended upon us.

"More than okay" I heard him say before placing a soft kiss atop of my head, causing the corners of my lips to twitch in happiness, tilting my head to look into his eyes.

Something clicked as our eyes met and all of a sudden, the atmosphere changed, there was an electricity in the air as his head moved ever closer towards mine. Our lips connected and I swear I felt a shock from the contact. It seemed like we've done this before, my lips seemed to recognize his as they moved together in synchronisation. His arms moved to encircle my waist and my hands found purchase in his silk-like hair. I felt his teeth biting my lower lip, I carefully parted my lips to grant him access.

We were both breathing hard when we pulled away gasping for air, our mouths forming into a pair of matching grins. "You know… I've seen you around school before" He informed me suddenly.

I rested my head back down on his chest. "Yeah?"

I felt him nodding his head from my position on his chest. "I wanted to talk to you the moment I started this school earlier this year but you never seem to acknowledge me and... I guess I got shy."

I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk to me? _Me?_

"Hey…" He spoke softly again. "Do you want to go on a date with me next Friday?"

"Really?" I asked happily, my mouth forming into a smile as I tilted my head to look up at him.

Eric nodded.

"I would love to" I answered and gave him a quick kiss before lying down my head once again against his chest, before slowly drifting off into dreamland.

So yeah… we slept together the first time we met, as in actually sleep. It's not my fault if you have a dirty mind. We didn't have sex the first time we met but it didn't take long until we finally gave ourselves to one another. We had that instant connection, a soulmate-like-connection if you believe in that stuff.

We were each other's first everything.

And now we've been together for a year and a half. We'll soon graduate high school and we've been accepted into the same university.

Life's not so bad.

"Get your fat as off my bed" I smacked his ass and wiggled out of his hold. "Fine, they might not get super mad but they might ground me."

"They won't ground you" Eric told me reassuringly, not before rolling his eyes at me for the suggestion. He stood up from the bed and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Yeah? Because they just found out I had a boy in my bed overnight and I didn't inform them about it. Usually we ask them for permission, unless you decide to sneak into my room through the window which for some reason is often, but they've never caught us before."

"Actually, that's not true" He admitted, smiling sheepishly at me.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Last time when I went to take a piss during the night I met your dad in the hallway"

"You what?!" I screeched.

"I think they know I stay over most nights nowadays, he didn't seem so surprised when he saw me."

Embarrassed. That's how I'm feeling right now.

My fist collided with his arm. "You're an idiot!" I yelled as I punched him repeatedly. "Why the hell did you need to go to the bathroom? Idiot!"

"God, Sook!" He complained, gripping my wrist to block my next punch. "For a tiny girl, you're strong" He murmured. "You know, I don't think they mind. We've been together for one and a half years now, we're practically married"

I glared at him in annoyance.

"They won't be mad unless I get you pregnant"

"You're such a moron!" I started to punch him once again, Eric smiling roguishly at me.

"Sook, Eric!" My mother interrupting my never-ending assault on Eric's arm, as she shouted from her spot downstairs.

I glared at Eric once more before changing into a pair of black yoga pants and a t-shirt, handing Eric a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt he once left here once I was done. Actually, I think a third of the clothes I have in my closet are his.

When we arrived downstairs my mother and father were waiting for us at the kitchen table with breakfast ready. My parents eyes met mine and I couldn't help but smile sheepishly before greeting them "God morning, my wonderful parents."

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Stackhouse" Eric smiled sheepishly too, sounding contrite as he greeted them.

"You know Eric, we _do_ have a door you can enter. You don't have to take the window every time you want to see my daughter." My father said harshly and I bit my lower lip anxiously before we sat down at the table.

"Of course sir" Eric said and was ready to do a salute but luckily, I stopped him before he could pull it off. "Next time I'll definitely take the door. It has seriously hurt my back to jump down from the second story widow every morning for the past three months."

Oh dear god.

My foot connected with his shin causing Eric to hiss in pain before glaring at me. Why should I be sorry, _I_ should be the one glaring at _him_!

My mother laugh softly at the exchange, my father however had a stern look plastered on his face before giving in and laughing also.

At least they're not mad. Like I said, they like Eric.

"There's something your father and I need to do today. It will take all day so I'm hoping you can take care of your own dinner later?" My mother spoke as she took away the dishes after we had eaten.

"I can eat with Amelia before the movie." I told them. "Where are you going?"

They gazed at each other hesitantly as if they were hiding something from me before finally looking into my eyes. "We need to go and visit your grandmother" My mother said bluntly.

My eyes widened. "Grandmother?" I questioned confused. My dad's mother is dead and my mother's… well I've never met her nor heard of her. "Yes, my mother. She's sick and she has summoned us to meet her. We won't be home before later this evening." My mother clarified.

Summoned?

What is she, the president?

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'm going to be fine."

* * *

"Hey, walk slowly!" I told Amelia as she took our popcorn and started to walk away from the counter.

"I'm not as clumsy as you claim me to be!" She complained as I paid for our drinks and popcorn. A second later I heard a squeal which I know for a fact belongs to my best friend. I quickly turned around and saw one of her arms out while the other squeezed the popcorn, standing on one leg, the other she held in the air, her body stiff. She turned around slowly to face me with a triumphant grin. "See, I'm not so clumsy" She said proudly before taking a step forwards and started to walk as she watched me. "If I was clumsy then I would have fallen flat on my but from that coke on the floor but I did-…umph!"

Of course she's not clumsy… seeing as she just walked into a pole and if that's not clumsy then I don't know what is.

I walked up to stand beside her, looking down from where she was lying on the floor. "Don't you dare say it" She quickly said, her eyes narrowing when she caught me looking at her with an amused smile as I struggled to contain my laughter.

"I didn't say anything" I sing-songed before helping her up and leaving the scattered popcorn on the floor. It's a shame actually; popcorn is the best part when going to the movies.

We turned around and started to make our way towards the food court again when a guy slightly older than we were stopped in front of us, his light grey eyes, dark brown hair and muscular body made for an impressive example of the male species . He held up a finger, indicating for us to wait for him since he was currently in the middle of a heated conversation on the phone.

Holly and I looked at each other confused but shrugged and waited for him to be done with the conversation.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be right there" He snapped at the person on the phone. "Here" He said and held out his popcorn towards us. "I won't be able to see the movie, so you two can take this one... don't drop it again though." He smirked before walking away, but not before giving me a wink.

Amelia and I looked at each other puzzled, before simply shrugging and turned around to make our way towards the theatre again. The room soon darkened and the movie finally started after all the annoying commercials.

When the movie ended, I drove Amelia home as we talked about the movie which sadly sucked. "I can't believe they died like that" She complained.

"I know right?" I agreed. "I mean, after watching their love story for two long hours you expect them to have a happy ending but they died at the end? That's just cruel" I said in disbelief.

"Couldn't they have just had a happy ending?" She asked as I pulled up in front of her house.

"I agree, but you know there's not always a happy ending in life either so…" I said turning to look at her.

"Well there should be!" She said firmly as she opened the door. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled once again before shutting the door, making her way towards her front door.

I smiled at my friend and started to drive towards my own home. My hand reached for the volume dial, cranking it up all the way before singing along to the song.

"You'll never be ready even when you know it's going to come..."

When I arrived at home, I parked the car and got out. The house was dark so I'm guessing my parents weren't home yet. As I walked towards the front door I started to think about what I was going to do when I entered. I could call Eric and ask if he can come over, take a bubble bath probably – that would be really nice and maybe watch a movie… That doesn't suck.

I was about to insert the key in the lock, but strangely the door was already unlocked. _Are my parents' home already?_ I wondered before entering and the minute I did, I felt something in my gut telling me that something was wrong. I ignored the feeling and made my way towards the living room, like I _had_ to enter.

I wish I didn't.

The sight before me was so grotesque that I wanted to puke, scream, cry and collapse all at once. There on the floor lay my father in a pool of his own blood, with a hole in his head, his eyes were wide open in a state of shock, making this whole surreal situation even worse than I could possibly ever hope to comprehend. I wanted to scream, let my soul-wrenching agony out for the world to hear, to share my pain and the burden I now had to bare, but I was paralysed by fear, unable to make a sound. I looked further down the hallway to find blood trailing from where I stood leading up towards the stairs.

 _Oh god, my mother._

My body on autopilot as I made my way towards the stairs, however before I could make my ascent, a figure clad in black, a mask covering his face, walked out from my room and stopped at the top of the stairs.

He froze.

I froze.

He looked towards my bedroom again and another man dress head to toe in black exited. This one however didn't freeze. "Nikolai!" His voice deep and rumbling, his anger apparent.

"What the fuck Clancy" Another man exited from my parents' bedroom before his eyes settled on my still form. "Well what the fuck are you two doing, get her!"

His words shook me from my catatonic state, adrenaline kicking in as I bolted from my place at the bottom of the stairs heading towards my car, the only thing that can take me away from this waking nightmare, my own personal shadows following close behind. I could hear their footsteps against the stairs and then onto the floor in the hallway. I inserted the key into the ignition the same minute as they exited the house. One of the men stopped and positioned himself in front of the car as the others tried to open the passenger door, luckily I was able to reach over and slam the lock before he could open it. I didn't know what to do except press my foot hard against the accelerator, ramming into the man who was in front before changing and driving in reverse and out from my driveway and the house from hell.

I drove as fast as I could away from my house, from the horror that I saw there, the sorrow that I felt and the life that I once knew which now lay in tatters. The only constant that rang clear in my mind is the cold hard truth that no matter how many times I play it in my head will never change.

My parents are dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Thought I'd take a stab at writing something a little out of my comfort zone, I usually do shorter chapters than this and unlike most of my other works I actually made an outline for this one, that's if I stick to it of course. Seeing as the chapters are going to be a little longer and this one took me around three days to write, I'm hoping to post a chapter at least once a week, possibly two, but let's just see how it goes. To those of you who follow me will know that I'm currently in the middle of various other stories, they will be updated at some point, but I'm having a bit of writers block on some of them and when I find the inspiration I need to continue on with them I will, so rest assured they will be updated at some point, I just don't know when.**

 **I hope you like this and if you don't, you don't. Each to their own.**

 **~Fenrir Vanagandr~**


	2. How They Lost Each Other

**SOOKIE:**

Tears streamed down my face as I drove towards the only family I have left – Eric. My gaze regularly travelled towards the rear-view mirror to see if someone was following me, but I didn't see another car in pursuit. However, I didn't feel relieved. No, instead it felt like that they would find me somehow... someday.

And it scared the shit out of me.

When I arrived at Eric's house, I quickly jumped out of my car and ran towards the front door as fast as my legs could carry me. I banged my fist repeatedly on the white wooden door in fright, fearing that they would find me. Being with Eric makes me feel safe, and that's something I craved in this moment. He always knew how to make me feel better. I don't know how I'll ever feel ok again after what just happened, but I'm sure Eric will soothe my pain.

His eyes widened when he finally opened the door and saw my panicked state. I immediately threw myself at him, crashing into his chest – his arms felt like a security blanket around my smaller frame – and I cried hysterically as he pulled me inside before closing the door behind us. "Sook, what happened?" He asked, his voice thick with worry.

"T-they…" Hiccup. "a-are d-…" Hiccup. "de-ead." I sobbed into his warm embrace. If someone could see him right now, they would probably think he spilt water all down the front of his plain white t-shirt, seeing as it's now completely soaked from my tears.

Eric pulled me away from his hard chest to look at me as he wiped the remaining tears from my face with the pad of his thumb. "What are you talking about?" he asked, my words probably too incoherent to hear and understand from my sobbing.

I took a deep breath and tried again. "T-they are d-dead"

Eric's eyes widened at my words, almost popping out from their sockets. "Who?" he asked confused, shocked from what he is hearing come out of my mouth. I sobbed even harder as I gripped his shirt with my small fists. "Who's dead, Sookie?" he tried again, his voice soft, talking to me as if I were made of fine china, so easily broken.

"My" Hiccup "pa-parents" I said before burying my head into his chest once again.

He quickly guided me towards the living room; my vision was blurry from all the crying I had done and I was lucky that Eric guided me towards the couch, his hand placed firmly on the small of my back, as I would not have made it there on my own.

"What happened?" he asked, most likely in denial. I would have been too if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. The image forever burned into my mind; his lifeless body, his dull eyes, the hole in his head and the blood. _Oh god the blood, so much blood._ My eyes snapped shut as the images flooded my head. "Sookie?" I felt his hand on my cheek as he spoke to me softly.

"When I g-got h-home" I started, explaining in detail everything that happened that night; the door being unlocked, walking towards the living room, seeing my father on the floor, the blood trailing towards the stairs, the three men, the chase, me hitting one of the men with the car and then driving away towards his house. After I was done explaining, he pulled me towards him, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

There was no room between us, my head buried in the crook of his neck, as his scent assaulted my senses. Just the smell of him and the feeling of his arms around my body made me relax ever so slightly.

 _See... It's already working._

"Have you called the police?" He wondered, speaking softly, knowing that I might break at any minute.

I shook my head in the negative. I was planning to call the police once I had gotten into the car, but I figured it wouldn't be the best choice since I was too panicked at the time. I probably would have crashed my car while driving, had I been talking on the phone at the same, I mean I wasn't the most clearheaded at the time and it didn't feel like a safe move.

Plus, that I regularly checked the rear-view mirror to see if anyone was following me, my focus wasn't the best in that moment.

The rest of the night was all a blur. Eric called the police and two officers arrived later that evening at Eric's house to take my statement and I told them the same thing I told Eric. The officers got a call halfway through the interview and were informed that officers were at my house; my dad was found on the living room floor, the cause of death, a bullet through the head – this I already know – my mother however was found in their bedroom, killed the same way as my father. The police think thieves broke in, seeing as a few pieces of my mother's jewellery was missing and that my parents were unlucky and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught in the crossfire.

 _Bullshit_.

That's what I think about their sorry attempt at a theory. They weren't killed over a couple of lousy trinkets, they were killed for another reason. I don't know why, but somehow I know in my heart of hearts that it isn't the simply the case of wrong place, wrong time, I just know it.

Or maybe I'm just crazy, maybe I'm hoping they died for a greater cause and not because of a random act by a bunch of what were probably just some stupid teenagers, if only to make some sense in my own mind that their death was worthwhile, that it held meaning, a purpose at least!

 _I'm probably crazy._

I haven't been able to breathe properly since the accident and it must have deprived my brain of oxygen and the ability to think rationally.

 _Yeah, that explains my thinking._

The thugs escaped, including the one I mowed down with the car in my haste to escape. I don't know if he's dead or alive and I honestly don't care. Eric guided me towards his bedroom after the officers had left but they didn't go far, they stayed outside on protective detail overnight in case the masked men returned looking for me. The minute I laid down in Eric's bed; his sent invading my sense, his muscular body besides me and his protective arms wrapped around my petite body – for the first time tonight, I felt truly and utterly safe.

Strange, considering what has happened today.

Only a few hours ago, we were all sitting at the kitchen table laughing and eating breakfast, we were the poster children for happiness and Eric was embarrassing me in front of my parents... who were alive.

But now they're dead.

And they're never coming back.

Tears started to stream down my face once again and Eric hugged my shaking body tighter towards his chest; his muscular arms securely around my petite frame, his hands moving soothingly across my back, warmth radiating from his body.

I felt safe in his embrace, and the feeling only intensified as he whispered in my ear "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." His voice was soft but the pain was evident in his voice as he spoke. "I'm here. I love you. I'm forever yours." Were the last words I heard before my eyes slowly fluttered closed, drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning consisted of me doing absolutely nothing. The best way to describe what I am would be a zombie; alive but dead inside. My tears were gone, I think I've ran out of tears to cry from the amount that I did last night, that there are simply no more tears left to shed. All I could do was stare at a vacant spot on the wall in Eric's room, as I lay in the foetal position in his comfortable bed, burrowing myself even further into his Eric-scented comforter.

"Do you want to watch something?" Amelia suddenly asked, rather hesitantly I might add. Eric had left a little while ago to go and collect the necessary things from my house. I didn't feel like going – or more like I couldn't step a foot into that house again – so he asked Amelia to come over and keep me company. I don't think he wants me to be alone.

And that's actually true, I don't.

"How about Superman?" She asked trying to sound hopeful but when I didn't answer, she continued on. "I know how much you love Lois and Clark"

I still didn't answer, but it didn't change her mind because she jumped off the bed and went to grab the laptop so that we could watch. Lois and Clark is actually one of my favourite TV series even though it's quite old, don't ask me why. She connected Eric's computer with the TV and pressed play as the title flashed across the screen. "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" she said hesitantly, not wanting to leave me alone, but of course she left anyway, as I heard the theme song starting to play, drawing my attention back to the screen in front of me.

As I watched Clark Kent walk off the bus – something clicked inside of me.

 _Clark_

 _... Andre_

That was two of the three thieves' names. How could I have forgotten? I didn't tell the police… I have to tell them! They need to know everything about them so they can find the bastards who murdered my parents!

I have to tell them!

My body filled with adrenaline and I don't think I've ever jumped off the bed as fast as I did in that moment. _If only I had that adrenaline when I have to go to school in the mornings._ I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out of the house, only stopping to put on a pair of shoes and then out onto the road, dressed only in my black yoga pants and one of Eric's old t-shirts.

My feet connected with the pavement as I ran towards the police station that's god know how many blocks away from Eric's. _Seriously could he live any further away!_ Unfortunately the police officers left this morning. _That's just my damn luck..._ I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to run the whole way, I should have waited for Amelia or maybe taken her car, anything else but run.

But that's what I did, I ran as my life depended on it.

I'm not an athlete. Far from it actually. I hate running, it's boring and the only regular exercise I participate in is gym class or with Eric in bed. My stamina is not good enough to run as many blocks as what I've done and I'm not even there yet.

Let's just say I'm panting like I'm trying to outrun a herd of buffaloes...

 _... Oh Buffalo Wings... that would be nice right now._

I wiped away the small amount of drool that escaped my mouth from the thought of food and continued on running. I had four blocks left to go– and had ran for fifteen minutes straight with all my might before I decided to take a break ,otherwise I was going to collapse… _maybe I'm still going to collapse because damn, that was hard_ …my breathing was uneven and hard, coming out in short gasps as I rested my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I tried to gather my breathing and when it finally steadied, I started to walk forward again, turning left into a small alleyway to save time.

You gotta love shortcuts.

 _Or not._

My legs came to a halt from the sight before me of what appeared to be two men beating another one with a clearly bloody and bruised face. I quietly reached for my phone before I heard one of the men speak. His hair was ash blonde and he was tall in stature, but the thing that made me pause and caused a shiver to run down my spine was the sound of his voice. "Where the hell is he?!" He spat towards the bloodied man, his deep voice grumbling in irritation. "He's your fucking roommate, so where the hell is he?!" I'm never going to forget that voice until the day I die – or maybe not even after that – because it belonged to someone who will forever be burned into my mind.

 _Andre._

"Just tell us where he is man and we'll let you go" the second man tried to reason with him and his voice was also one I recognised.

 _Clark._

My body froze in fear as the bloody man's eyes widened when his blue orbs found mine. _Dear god._ His gaze towards me caught the interest from Andre as he turned around to see what had piqued the mans interest, his eyes widened when they met my terrified gaze. My body turned around on its own accord, as I ran once again but this time from the man I feared than those who could save me.

Adrenaline once again filled my body as I ran for the second time away from the two men who will forever be the stars in my macabre nightmares.

Two things assaulted my senses as I ran on the sidewalk, the sound of the thugs hunting me – they weren't close, at least not yet, but I could hear their feet connecting with the pavement behind me – and the second thing was the sound of a motorcycle; to my surprise stopped in front of me and for whatever reason, my feet stopped moving as I stared at the man on the motorcycle. _I know him. Where the hell do I know him?!_ I thought as I looked him over. The sound of the thugs grew closer causing me to do what could possibly the most stupid decision I have ever made, but that stupid decision might just potentially save my life.

I jumped onto the back of the bike, as my hands slid around his waist, gripping the sides of the guy's leather jacket. "DRIVE!" I ordered, my voice rising in a combination of panic and fear, as I turned to look behind me only to see the men quickly catching up.

Getting on a strangers bike might not be what you would consider a good decision, but if it meant getting away from the thugs that killed my parents and an uncertain future… then I feel justified in my decision.

The man on the motorcycle turned around to see what I was looking at and his eyes widened as he saw the people behind me. Quickly, he gave me his spare – and overly-used – helmet as the bike roared to life. A sigh of relief escaped me as we drove away from them; from my nightmare, as I rested my head against his back and slowly closed my eyes, knowing that at least for I was going to be alright.

Safe

 _... Probably_.

The wind whipped against my skin and the feeling felt so… freeing. That's the only word I can describe it as. The feeling felt so good that it caused me to lose track of time and eventually – after what felt like hours – I opened my eyes, which widened the moment that I realised that I was on the highway.

Oh damn, where the hell is he going?

 _Is he kidnaping me?_

He's just doing as I said – driving…right?

A few more minutes passed by before I see a sign telling us we were just a few minutes away from New York, as he turned in towards a small roadside café. The roar of the engine came to a stop and I jumped off the bike quickly as I swung my leg to the other side, touching ground.

"Um… thanks" I thanked him hesitantly as I took off my helmet and gave it back to him.

"No problem" he answered and when he didn't question why I jumped onto his bike and why the thugs where chasing me – I started to wonder _why not?_ But maybe I should be relieved that he's not interested instead of questioning it. "Hungry?" He asked as he gestured towards the café, snapping me out of my reverie.

"No," wanting to get back home – as in home to Eric – but unfortunately, my stomach betrayed me by growling.

"Sure…" He said in disbelief and amusement before grabbing my wrist carefully and guiding me towards the café as I was dragged along behind him. "I'll pay"

"I have a boyfriend" I blurted out, as I tugged at my hand, trying to pry it free from his grasp. "We've been together for almost two years and I love him with all my heart"

He threw his head back and laughed whole heartedly as he released his unrelenting grip on my hand. "Oh sweetheart, I'm not even interested" He said as he eyed me up and down. "You're cute and all, but not really my type"

"Good" releasing a breath I didn't know I held. Suddenly I felt much more relaxed in his company. We talked as we ate and as it turns out we actually got along pretty well, kind of like a long lost brother or something. I remembered as we talked why I thought he looked familiar; he was the guy who gave us his popcorn yesterday after Amelia spilled ours.

A smile spread across my face as I remembered.

After we were done eating, we walked back towards his black Yamaha – I wouldn't have known the make if I hadn't seen the logo earlier. I'm definitely not a bike nor car person, Eric tries to quiz me sometimes but it only ends with him laughing and me sulking. He jumped onto the bike and I followed suit, once again putting on the overly-used helmet and holding fast onto his leatherjacket with my fists.

"You going to be okay if I take you home?" He asked unsure. Considering how we ended up here in the first place I could understand why.

"Yeah… I just… want to get home and back to my boyfriend. I'm sure he and my friend are worried. I never told them where I was going." I told him truthfully before giving him my address. I honestly just want to get back to Eric, hold him and Amelia and never let go, and then let them drive me to the police station. I don't think I'll ever feel safe until those men are behind bars.

"Hey…" I said softly as he inserted the key into the ignition. "What's your name?"

He smiled boyishly at me, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Alcide Hervaux… you?" raising an eyebrow in amusement for what reason I'll never know.

"Grace Winter" I blurted out without thinking clearly.

Why the hell did I lie?

 _Oh I don't know, maybe because he's practically a stranger who you met like an hour ago!_

He smirked at me before facing forward toward the road, the bike springing to life once again as we drove off into the dark. My hands gripped his leatherjacket tighter but this time instead of closing my eyes in terror, they remained wide open as I took in everything around me. It was amazing how everything around me passed by so fast and the wind against my skin felt incredible.

He turned to go in the second lane to get past a slow moving car and what happened next felt like I was experiencing it all in slow motion and what felt like hours were only mere minutes – and there was nothing I could do to change it.

My fate was sealed.

The motorbike came to an abrupt halt and swung back to the first lane as the car in front of us – that was driving completely on the wrong side – was heading straight for us, with no intention of slowing down.

The bike crashed headfirst into the car bonnet, the bike swinging back to the second lane, as my hands lost their purchase on Alcide's jacket, the impact of the crash causing my body to fly off the bike and over the car faster than I could blink.

My body came tumbling down, crashing onto the cold, hard asphalt, my hands automatically raised in vain to try and protect my body and head from the inevitable pain as a result of the fall.

Only to fail.

The biggest impact was my head as it landed with a resounding crack, blood seeping from the open wound that had formed from the impact. I tried to move my body but all I could do was lay there, paralysed as images of my life flashed through my head. _Oh god I'm going to die_. The images consisted of my friends, most of which were of Eric but also... my parents.

After what felt like hours of lying isolated on the cold ground nearly drifting in and out of consciousness – two pair of eyes came into view. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

His words made my lips curve upwards into a weak attempt at a smile as they triggered something pleasant deep within me.

 _Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I'm here_. _I love you, I'm forever yours._ Eric's words from last night replaying in my mind before I fell asleep in his tight embrace were the last thing I heard before my body succumbed to the damage of the crash, surrendering myself to the darkness.

* * *

 **ERIC:**

 **SEVEN YEARS LATER...**

"Son of a bitch!" I swore loudly as I saw the jackass escaping from the rear entrance of the house.

"I take the left, you take the right?" My partner – Sam Merlotte – wondered.

I nodded before sprinting to my right, giving chase after the fucking scumbag. That's just my damn luck, of course the culprit is going to run away from us, how the hell did we not see that coming?

I moved down the street, turning left and sprinting after the running man I saw in front of me. He turned to look back behind, only to find me out hot on his heels sprinting after him. He tipped a trash bin over as he passed, thinking it would slow me down. _Fucking bastard_ I thought as I jumped over the lying trash bin, smirking as I did so.

 _I'm a detective your jackass._

 _... and not a fat one who eats donuts all day, I was a fucking quarterback._

My legs moved faster as I followed the asshat into an alleyway. It seems like the moron wasn't thinking properly – no surprise really – since he ran into a dead-end. I changed pace to a steady jog, before slowing further as I walked towards him smirking as I watched him hunch over with his hands clasping the tops of his thighs, panting as he tried to regain his breath. "I would suggest you surrender, by the looks of it you'll collapse soon enough anyway" I said in amusement as my partner came running up beside me. "It's two against one my friend."

"Fine…" He breathed out. "Fine" He said once again loud enough so that we could hear him clearly. The minute he took a step closer, he reached for something from behind his back and pulled an as yet unidentified object out from the hem of his trousers.

 _Gun._

I reacted quickly and pulled out my own, but not before I heard a gunshot ring out, before pulling the trigger, watching as the man collapsed onto the ground before me. My partner was lying on the pavement as I crouched down beside him and dialled 911.

As I examined his wound, I exhaled in relief. "It's just a flesh wound, it's nothing, you're going to be fine" I told him reassuringly when I saw that the bullet hit his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, _you_ aren't the one who get shot!" He snapped back at me annoyed at my words and I couldn't help but chuckle.

The ambulance arrived soon after and I jumped in the back with them before we started to head towards the closest hospital to get Sam seen to.

Seven years ago, my girlfriend for one and a half years – Sookie Stackhouse – disappeared the night after her parents were killed. That's one of the reasons as to why I decided to become a detective, I wanted to know what happened to her.

The reason of Sookie's disappearance was never disclosed. We never found anything related to it, nor did we know why she left the house that morning, but what we do know is that a body was never found.

The police had a theory that the thugs who killed her parents found and killed her too. Someone who claimed to be a long lost relative – I don't know who the fuck that scumbag was exactly but from what they told me – gave the police permission to declare her dead a year after she had disappeared and the police didn't hesitate to disagree and shut the case down.

Well they are all small town fuckers, of course they have crappy theories – there's a reason as to why I left that small hick town and moved upstate to New York, which is a one and a half hours drive from where I was originally from. The police force is better here and I have better resources in New York.

In contrast from the idiotic cops at my home town – _I_ still have hopes of Sookie being alive and one day…

... one day I'll find her.

I'll do what the police in my hometown couldn't do – I'll find out what happened to her and I will once again have her back in my arms.

Where she should be.

Sam and I arrived back at the precinct after his wound had been cleaned and stitched up. Like I said, it was only a flesh wound and Sam, deep down knew it too, since he continued on working instead of resting. As we arrived, Sam got many pats on his shoulder – (unluckily for me) the good one – and we had just sat down at our desks when the chief approached. "Nice job today boys, another murderer off the streets" He praised. "And I'm glad you're okay Merlotte" He told Sam before walking off.

"I should get a fucking raise" Sam muttered in annoyance.

"It's just a flesh wound" I reminded him as I started in on the stack the papers piled on my desk.

 _Shit, it's a fucking mess..._

"I'm going to remind you of that the next time _you_ get shot" He muttered as he started to search for something on his desk, he must have found whatever it was he was looking for, because as his hand gripped a piece of paper, the corners of his mouths curved upwards into a smile. "The Mayfair Group is having a gala tonight" He suddenly informed me as he gave me the piece of paper he had found. Or to be more specific the _two_ _tickets_ to the Mayfair Group's gala.

"And you bought tickets" I smirked triumphantly.

"Actually, our _mole_ bought them for us" He smirked back at me. "But you know we can't do anything. We're just observing."

"Yeah, I get it."

"No funny business" Sam said sternly, as his eyes narrowed at me in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes. "I said I get it."

* * *

Sam and I arrived at the gala dressed in black tie. They weren't as fancy as most of the others worn here tonight, but who the fuck cares right? At least we're wearing formal suits and not tracksuits.

Oh and I shaved – Brownie points for me.

 _Sookie would have loved my appearance…_

I shook that thought away as a flash of images from our winter prom entered my mind, as Sam and I made our way into the cavernous ballroom.

It was filled with men in – mostly expensive – suits while the women were wearing a selection of gorgeous gowns. I took a glass of champagne from the waiter as we walked passed them and continued on towards our table. Sam glared at me but I only shrugged in response, a mischievous smirk plastered across my face.

It's not like I'm going to do something bad from having one fucking drink. Please, I have better tolerance than that.

After eating some of the expensive appetisers sprawled across the table on silver platters, Sam and I talked aimlessly as we scanned the crowd of people around us, trying to find _him_.

We were sitting at our table and I gazed towards the dancefloor in boredom, as a sigh escaped my lips. I hate galas. They are too fucking boring for my taste but this is work so _suck it up handsome_ , I told myself trying to encourage myself. My eyes scanned those on the dancefloor; when I saw an attractive couple dancing the tango... or is it salsa?

 _Dude, that's definitely not salsa._

... Waltz?

Whatever.

My gaze moved on and rested on another couple, this time a 60 year old man dancing with a pretty 20 year old woman, his hands placed lower on her back than what they should be... _so classy._

I rolled my eyes at the pair and scoffed in disgust as my eyes continued on surveying the dance floor, immediately coming to a halt, landing on someone who caught my interest for the first time since...

No, the feeling is not the same.

 _Denial idiot._

It almost felt like... I was cheating on Sookie by taking interest towards this stranger, of whom I had yet to see their face.

I'm not saying that I've been a saint since she disappeared, I've gotten in a fair few fights, might have had some kind of anger problem and might have slept with a couple of girls here and there, but not really so many that people you could call me a player.

But this was different.

I felt a pull towards this woman wearing a gorgeous floor length crimson coloured dress. It was a two pieced dress that split at her toned waist, allowing you a glimpse of her tan flesh as she moved.

Who cares about the dress, the bottom line is that she's intriguing and I haven't even seen her face yet.

 _This is wrong._

Her shoulder length blonde hair caressing her back as she danced with the dark haired man in front of her, smiling as he spun her across the floor and that's when it hit me.

 _Sookie_.

I rose from my seat and strode towards her, my pace quickening the closer I got. Sam yelled after me but I didn't care, I had to know, I had to see if it was really her or if it was just my mind playing a cruel trick on me. _Maybe the champagne had gotten to me after all._ The dark haired man saw me before she did, pulling her towards his side protectively.

I didn't care about that, my eyes were solely focused on her, and this time I saw her face clearly.

She looks older since the last time I saw her, hell the last time I had seen her was seven years ago – _of course she looks older your fucking idiot_ – but I could still recognize her, like I could forget. They were the same cobalt eyes, the same ash blonde hair even If it was shorter now, tan skin, petite in stature, heart shaped face, cute little nose and soft petal pink lips that were always so warm and inviting when I kissed her.

 _My Sookie._

The guy pulled her behind him protectively as he stared at me with narrowed eyes – like I would cause her harm – and I couldn't help but become angry at his actions. She is _my_ girlfriend. As if I would ever hurt her.

"Sookie" I breathed out as I came to a stop in front of her. My hand reaching out towards her face in awe, my heart breaking into pieces when she inched herself closer to the man beside her – who apparently seems to think he's her knight in shining fucking armour – when she winced in pain, moving her hands to cover her ears, a frown settling on her face as she closed her eyes.

The as yet unknown male cupped her face quickly as his voice took on a worried tone "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine Alcide... just a sudden headache." Her voice was soft and just as I remembered it to be.

Angelic.

This Alcide guy moved his hands towards her bare arms, rubbing them in a soothing motion. As I saw him holding her – _my_ long lost love – I couldn't control my anger anymore and all I saw was red. I shoved the guy that was holding Sookie away, reaching for her wrist, giving it a slight tug, causing her body to collide with my hard chest.

Her petite frame was finally in my arms once more and it triggered something deep within me that I haven't felt for a long time; I felt whole again, the familiarity of it all and the strongest feeling of all – love. Everything was as it should be; she was here in my arms where she belongs.

But it didn't last long.

She pushed hard against my chest, breaking from my hold and stepping away, my confused gaze mirroring her own. "I think you've got the wrong girl" She said softly as she took another step backwards and towards the guy who was currently glaring at me.

I didn't answer her question, just stared at her in confusion and when the next words left her lips – I felt completely and utterly lost.

"You must have me confused with somebody else, my name isn't Sookie, it's Grace Winter."


End file.
